can't stay away from you
by A Pretty Little Love
Summary: Ezra is getting married , but not to aria. she decides to pull her self together and go to the wedding but can she stand watching the man she loves promise to spend forever with another woman?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a new little story I was working on. It will probably only be a few chapters? Four or five? Please review and let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy. Thanks **

**Chapter 1 – in the past **

"Good morning" he whispered in my ear, as the light of Sunday morning was shining in onto the bed and both of us. I rolled over to face him and then placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Morning" I smiled as I looked at his gorgeous face. I looked into his shining bright blue eyes and lost myself.

"Why don't I make us some breakfast?" he asked.

"Um, is that really a good idea?" I laughed at him as he mockingly gasped.

"Are you doubting my cooking skills?" he asks as he goes to get out of bed. No way is he getting away from me!

"Where do you think you're going mister?" I roll over in his direction and lock my arms around his bare chest pulling him back down. He laughs and pulls my lips over to his. His hands run down my back and my fingers knot in his hair.

After a few minutes of bliss he pulled me off of him and I groaned bothered that he was ending my fun. "Breakfast time, I'll even make pancakes" he laughed.

"Uh" I growled "You know I can think of something I'd rather you were doing" I smirked at him and he rolled his eyes at me but kissed the top of my head. I flopped over in the bed and stuck my head under the pillows waiting for him to come back and wake me.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" my alarm went off and woke me from my paradise. I rolled out of bed that morning feeling more alone than usual. As I got up I glanced over at my alarm clock to see that it was already 8 am. Frustrated that I had overslept I quickly ran to the shower and began to get ready for the day ahead.

As I stood I hoped the warm water would soothe me but I had so much running through my head. Mostly frustration and regret with a tad of angry and jealousy on top. Today the love of my life was getting married, But not to me. I had lost him a year ago when I let him leave, when I didn't fight for what I wanted, all while trying to protect him. It seemed right then but now I couldn't think of anything more wrong.

He had moved on clearly, while I was still in my home watching the movies we used to watch at his apartment on my Saturday nights. I shook my head trying to stop these thoughts while I wrapped a towel around me and looked for something to wear. What was appropriate to wear to the wedding of your former boyfriend who you still had feelings for, I asked myself. I had no answer and who was I going to get advice from? Not many people had the experience.

I began to try dresses on and couldn't come to a conclusion on why none of them were right as I tossed another into the pile forming on my bed. Everything was either too formal, or not formal enough, too revealing, or I was entirely too covered up. I finally found myself happy in a little red dress only to figure out I had worn this on our first date in public. Maybe that's why I had been drawn to it? But that wasn't appropriate to wear to his wedding was it? Would he even remember? I decided that I didn't care. If he didn't remember it then no harm done and if he did, why would he care? Part of me hoped that he did. That it would bring back the memories of the time we spent together, so madly in love.

I curled my hair as usual and finished putting on my makeup in time to look over at the clock that read 9:10. I had twenty minutes to get there, why hadn't anyone yelled at me that it was time to go? I was not the only one in this house who was attending and I couldn't imagine everyone was running this far behind. I hurried down the stairs and a note on the kitchen table caught my eye. I went over to quickly read it assuming I had a few minutes to spare and I could still make it in time.

Aria,

We are at the wedding, I wasn't sure if you still wanted to come so I figured if you decide to attend we would see you there. I hope that you do what's right. I will save you a seat.

Love mom

I read in my mom's messy hand writing. She knew how upset I had been when we first got the invitation in the mail, but I try to push that thought out of my head as I rush out the door. Clearly my mom didn't want to deal with waking me up if I was going to be a mess so I was going to keep my emotions under control. I can do this I thought as I got in my car and drove to the church in town.

It was odd to be here considering in the last year I had been here twice, but only for funerals. The church certainly didn't seem like a happy place to me anymore. Not after those and Ian being hung in the bell tower after trying to push spencer off it. Then I thought of my friends and wondered if they were here. Had they even been invited? I wasn't sure. This certainly wasn't something that came up in conversation, mostly because they knew better than to talk about him. They didn't want to deal with the crying or me quickly excusing myself to go home. I didn't want people to know how broken I still was but it was hard to fool my friends. They saw right through the front I tried to put up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I just wanted to say thanks for reading! Turns out there will only be one more chapter after this so I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! (Happy PLL day!)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own PLL, if I did Ezria would have A LOT more screen time! **

**Chapter 2 – memories **

I pulled into a parking spot and jumped out of the car barley making it in time. I rushed up to the doors and entered quietly trying not to be noticed. As I walked down the hall I heard someone yelling in the back, who I only assumed was the bride from the context. Apparently the flowers weren't to her liking. I rolled my eyes as I walked by thinking how ridiculous that was. Getting married wasn't supposed to be about the flowers, if it were me I would ecstatic, just thinking of spending the rest of my life with him.

No, stop I said to myself. That was not something I could let myself think. I would never marry him. I lost my chance. As I hurried down the aisle people turned to my probably hoping I was the bride finally coming considering she was already ten minutes behind schedule. I notice two families at the front of the room turn hopefully. As soon as they turned I couldn't help but notice that was Ezra's family. The resemblance couldn't be coincidental, the dark curly hair and the brilliant blue eyes. Which meant the other family, all sitting in their pastel blue were "her" family. They looked so 'proper' or maybe snotty was the word I would have used.

People gave me disappointed looks when they realized clearly I wasn't her. They weren't half as disappointed as me. Then I noticed my family and walked over and took a seat beside my mother who had saved me a spot just like she had promised. She gave me a shy smile which I returned but only mumbled a hello not wanting to really talk right now. I just wanted to get through this.

With each minute passing I became antsier, and I couldn't keep my mind from wandering anymore. I flashed back to when the invitation first came in the mail. The look on my mother face when she told me the news, the look of guilt wishing she could keep me from finding out, but knowing in rosewood everyone would most likely know by tomorrow and be out shopping for new outfits just for the day. The way I was sure this had to be some joke, he couldn't really be over me already could he? Didn't he miss me? The way that I couldn't stop the tears from flooding out of my eyes the minute I realized that it was true. The way my mother held me in her arms as I bawled, knowing that even though I had been pretending I wasn't over him, not at all.

Then my mom nudged me pulling me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay honey?" she asked looking at me sympathetically.

"Yah?" I responded more as a question than a statement. I was going to ask 'why wouldn't I be?' but I decided we didn't need to state the obvious.

Clearly my questioning look prompted her to continue "sweetie you're crying" she told me which honestly came as a shock because until I put my hand up to my check to meet a single tear I truly hadn't noticed.

"Oh" was all I could manage to say then I quickly turned my head away from her. You can do this aria! I thought to myself, you have to do this. But before I could continue my mental pep talk footsteps started down the aisle. Not the bride but the groom appeared signaling the start of this terrible event. I stared at him as he scanned the room. I expected him to look happy, but he didn't. He didn't look miserable by any means, but he didn't look like you should on your wedding day. Overjoyed with the idea of spending the rest of your life with someone.

Then I noticed his normally passion filled blue eyes had never looked so empty. He made it to the alter without noticing me but when he turned around I caught his eye and I swore I saw they faintest spark return to his. Music from the organ bean to fill the entire church, but it didn't seem like a happy tune to me. When no one said anything I decided it must only sound gloomy to me.

The entire time my eyes were locked on his as his were on mine. He was holding back on me with little emotion showing in his eyes. The expression on his face as well as his body language were impossible to place. Others were probably passing it off as nerves if they had even noticed, but I knew him far too well for that. I knew there was more and then the bride appeared but his eyes didn't move off of me until I turned away.

Everyone rose as the beautiful bride started down the aisle. I hadn't seen her until now and I was shocked. No, not shocked that she was beautiful. He was a very good looking man and would undoubtedly have a beautiful girlfriend, but it was the type of beauty that was unpredicted. She looked like a real life Barbie doll. She had bleached blonde hair, she was tall, ridiculously thin, and looked as if she just stepped out of the pages of a magazine. It made me think back to a movie night with Ezra. Memories I wouldn't allow myself to forget but couldn't let myself remember.

_We had been watching some chick flick, which he hadn't objected once to watching, when I turned to him. The woman lead was in a bikini looking Hollywood perfect. "Okay how are you not drooling" I asked him only partially joking. I mean what boy wouldn't be? And after I had forced him to watch it I couldn't really complain when these moments came up, but Ezra never even seemed to take notice. "Eh" he said and shrugged his shoulders. I stared at him wanting more of an answer than one syllable. "But she is gorgeous?" I pressed. "Yah, maybe. I suppose to someone but she's, fake? She's just what one person decided was beautiful and everyone else copied blindly. Now you, you are beautiful." He paused as he leaned in to kiss the top of my head. "Your beautiful dark curly hair" he paused again and looked so deeply into my eyes I felt like I was going to melt. "The sparkle in your gorgeous hazel eyes." He paused again. "Your amazing lips" he said but before he could say anymore his lips became very preoccupied as I crawled on top of him, never wanting to let go. "I love you" he whispered. "I love you too" _

I snapped back out of my dream world and to the present as the bride walked past, her gown nudging into me as she floated by. It was a huge dress and looked completely ridiculous on her, hiding her completely. She looked like a cupcake. My dress wouldn't have looked anything like that; no it would be form fitting and no longer than knee length. Unlike her I would actually have been able to stand next to him at the alter without pushing him to the side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi ! Yes I realize it has been a very long time since I posted a chapter and I am sorry! I forgot about this story but I think it deserved an ending, so here you go! Please review and enjoy :) **

* * *

Chapter 3-

Then the preacher began "dearly beloved we are, blah, blah, blah, blah." He droned on and on. I wasn't sure how much more wedded bliss I could take and finally the words came back to me.

"Speak now or forever hold you peace" the preacher said. My mom was tugging on me from my side as well as my father reaching over her to pull me down. Down? Apparently I had stood up without even noticing it. As I glanced around the room I saw every single eye on me.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I went to sit down but as some of the guests let out a sigh something in me snapped. I wasn't sorry, not one bit!

"No!" I shouted as I popped back up out of my seat. "No, Ezra don't do this!" I started and the words just came to me. "I want you to be happy and if I thought you were I wouldn't say this. I wouldn't be so selfish as to stand between you and what you want, but I don't think this is it!" I said. The other guest's expressions were a mix between appalled and terribly confused. No one other than my friends and family had ever found out about us but they were all about to, and I didn't care. After taking a quick glance around my eyes locked on his.

"Aria stop!" my mom whispered forcefully which made Ezra look very nervous, but as he already knew it would do nothing to deter me now that my mind was set.

"Who are you even?" the bride yelled at me completely outraged that I took her spotlight.

"I'll tell you" I said smugly as she perfectly set up what I was dying to say. I saw the corner of Ezra's lips pull up into the smallest smile as he knew she just got me started.

"I was his girlfriend" gasps were heard throughout the church, but I continued. "Yes, I'm Aria Montgomery I am seventeen years old and a senior in high school. But I love him!" I turned back to him after addressing the crowd whose jaws were still on the ground.

"I love you! I still do! I always have and always will! I was trying to keep you safe but I can't do it anymore, I can't watch you marry this girl without knowing how you feel. I'm sorry for what happened but there hasn't been a day that I haven't thought of you. So please don't do it Ezra! Or tell me truthfully that this is what you want because I don't see it! We could go; run away, anywhere you want! As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy." I finished tears were pouring out of my eyes by now but it didn't matter.

From the back I heard a few 'awwwws' and I imagined my friends must be here but I didn't dare turn to look. I analyzed his face waiting for him to say something.

"Aria" he said after a few second that felt like hours. That one word was not what I wanted to hear. I turned to run out feeling like I was going to die right there. Not from embarrassment but from knowing that I had fought for him, for what I wanted and any hopes of getting him back were gone!

"Wait aria!" he yelled right before I got to the door. I turned to look at him as he ran to me. All of a sudden I was in his arms lifted off the ground. His lips were on mine and I couldn't get enough. I missed having him so much. My fingers tangled in his hair and then I heard some people start to clap. That's when I remembered we weren't alone, I reluctantly leaned away from him and smiled.

"I love you. I have all along, I never forgot about you. I couldn't get you out of my head. I would run anywhere with you! You say the word and I'm gone. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I swear I will never let you get away again!" he said looking deeply into my eyes not even acknowledging the presence of anyone else in the room. My smile spread hugely across my face and I didn't know the last time I had felt so genuinely happy.

"There's nowhere else I'd ever want to be but with you!" I confessed "I love you so much!" then his lips crashed back down on mine but only for a minute leaving me hungry for more. As I went to reach for him my feet lifted from under me as Ezra picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the church while I snuggle into him arms around his neck laughing the whole way.

* * *

**Im thinking of doing a sequal picking up right after this with the reactions of people, what happens with Ezria, ect! Let me know if you want more :)**


End file.
